deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichabod
Ichabod is one on the thirteen children of Thaegan. History Ichabod was born some time after Thaegan's return to Deltora. Exactily who his father, if there was one, is unknown. He and his twelve siblings took territory in Deltora's east, killing and eating anyone they could find. Deltora Book of Minsters Ichabod and his siblings captured a group of travelers on the road and ate all but one before falling asleep. The man was able to escape, though he had no memory of anything before the incident. Josef met this man, who gave him the details on Thaegan's children for his book. Lake of Tears Ichabod is mentioned in the Enigmatic Giant's song to Lief. City of the Rats Ichabod and his ten surviving siblings—Hot, Tot, Fie, Fly, Zan, Zod, Pik, Snik, Lun, and Lod—all join forces to seek vengence on the companions for the deaths of their mother and siblings. They pursue the companions as wolves and force them into a net trap. However, the siblings began fighting over how the food would be divided. Ichabod demaning two legs and a head, at least. Lief uses this to trick them into killing each other so that the food could be divided equally. In the end, Ichabod is the last left alive. However, the battle allowed Filli and Kree to cut the net so the companions could escape. Ichabod chased after them, but gave up when they exited Ralad Territory. Return to Del Ichabod attacked Withick Mire as the Resistance was conducting its ceramony to locate the heir of Deltora. He seemingly abducted Dain—who was beleived to be the heir—and took him to Del. In actuality, Ichabod traveled alone, as Dain was a grade 3 Ol, and turned into a knife that Lief picked up. He was mentioned to be feasting in the palace by some Grey Guards when the companions snuck into the city. After Lief wears the complete Belt of Deltora for the first time, Steven comes out carrying Ichabod's body. Anime Ichabod's role in the anime, along with the rest of his family, is expanded greatly. His siblings all survive their fight and stay together. He, Zan, Zod, Pik, Snik, Lun, and Lod, all help Theagan upon her second return. To capture the companions, Ichabod murges with Lun and Lod to become a massive spider. They succeed and bring the three back to Theagan, who then traps them in her Mirror of Fear. She sends all but Ichabod inside to challange Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, keeping him back because he is her favorite, and it'd be unfair to his siblings. After the companions escape, Thaegan tells Ichabod to succeed where his siblings failed. He turns into a giant spider again (without Lun or Lod this time) and attacks Lief, nearly killing him before Jasmine stabs him in the eye. He's knocked unconcious, and thus does not die alongside his mother and siblings. He attacks Withick Mire and abducts Dain, like in the book. However, the attack isn't as sudden; everyone gets a look at Ichabod and even tries to fight him. He also adresses that he's attacking them for vengence on his family's deaths. When the Resistance tries to free Dain, Ichabod attacks them. Lief tries to tell him that the Shadow Lord is their real enamy, but Ichabod refuses to listen. He's eventually brought down by blister fire. Apperance Ichabod is the largest and most powerful of all of Theagan's children. He is a slimy red in colour, with massive, bulging muscles. In the anime, Ichabod has a large mouth and a blue, whiplike tongue. Abilities On his own, Ichabod is incredably strong, and was the only survivor of the battle that killed all his siblings. He also had shapeshifting powers, allowing him to turn into a massive wolf or spider (anime only). Trivia *Ichabod's name is probably based off of Ichabod from "The Legend of Sleeping Hallow" which might have been a joke as both Ichabods are opposites of each other. Category:Thaegan's Children Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Males Category:Deceased